


Edward and Francis - Thanksgiving

by orphan_account



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Camp David, M/M, Romance, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Edward and Francis - Thanksgiving

“Why do you do this?” Francis asks, his face alight with the pleasure he takes in his company, the lanky, solemn Edward Meechum. Relaxing on the broad back porch of Camp David on Thanksgiving afternoon, the two are waiting for just the right football game to start; Claire’s in bed, sleeping off her turkey ‘coma’. Neither man minds her absence; some of their best times have been the just the two of them.

“It’s how I serve my country,” chuckles Edward. The late afternoon light makes his dark eyes shine like obsidian and his fine mood is growing finer now that Francis has given him the line of the little game they share, growing more and more couple-like with each amused repetition.

“There are plenty of ways to serve your country,” Francis observes, stroking Edward’s short, thinning hairline.

“And this is my way,” Edward grins, shifting the weight his arms are pressing on the President’s thighs and leaning forward to capture the leader of the free world’s achingly hard cock and both of them are counting their blessings, filled with the spirit of the season.


End file.
